Taken Back
by Musashi Den
Summary: Arthur and Eames playing around in dreamland, before discovering a new kind of kick. Slash: ArthurxEames


Taken Back

"Do you like my dress?" Arthur looked up when a female voice demanded his attention. He gazed at the woman in front of him. His eyes traveling up and down before he smiled.

"Yes." he answered.

It actually was a very nice dress. It conformed to her slim, hour glass figure. Fitting tight around her large breasts and only arching over on shoulder. Even in the dim light of the club the black material shimmered. It went all the way down to the floor, pooling around her feet - making her look like a fine sculpture. Her red lips parted when she smiling. Flashing pearly white teeth. Her hair was pulled to one side - long blond curls cascading over her bare shoulder.

"You look great." Arthur added after taking her in. She chuckled. Arthur stood up and held out his hand. "Would you like to dance to dance?" he asked. She just slid her gloved hand into his and he led them into the crowd of couples dancing to the slow rhythmic jazz. Arthur held her close. Resting his hand on the small of her back and leading her into an easy waltz.

"I didn't know you could dance." She said as she slid her arm around his shoulders.

"Ditto." He said with a smile. She sighed when he spun her around.

"You're so gentle with me when I'm like this. I must've really gotten it right this time. Your subconscious is buying it." She said. Arthur just kept smiling. He knew the delicate woman he was dancing with was actually a man. A man very skilled at disguising himself. At least in this realm. But Arthur was also trained in this field. He knew he was inside a dream as soon as she walked up. It was all part of a game he played with his lover. A rather odd game - and more than a little kinky now that he thought about it. How else would you describe a man that liked to dress up as women and sometimes have sex as them in dreams. He put a completely new meaning to the definition of 'cross dresser'. The whole thing was perverted and wrong on so many levels but there was something so intoxicating about it as well.

"What's **this** **ones** name?" He asked as he examined the finer details of the disguise. There was a large emerald ring on her index finger. A beauty mark just under her right eye. He even smelled the faintest of perfume coming from her neck as he leaned in.

"I think I'll call her _Evelyn_." She said as she moved her hand down his back. She leaned in and whispered. "Want to take her for a 'test drive'?"

"No." Arthur said before he let her go. "_Evelyn_ is not what I'm in the mood for tonight." He started back towards where he was sitting, leaving her there on the dance floor with his projections. She noticed a couple of them looked at her. With his back turned Arthur didn't see her change. He gasped when someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He came face to face with Eames. The taller man backed him into the wall - his head thunking against the solid wood. His projections stopped dancing and turned to look at the pair. Eames pressed himself close - planting his hands on either side of Arthur's head. He gasped quietly - even separated by clothes it was thrilling to feel Eames against his abdomen.

"Well then tell me what you want." Eames said.

"This is good." He said as he wrapped his arms around Eames' hips and pulled his closer. Eames leaned in for a kiss but Arthur turned his head away. He looked over Eames' arm at his projections - they were still watching. The last time they had sex in front of his subconscious Arthur couldn't look anybody in the waking world in the eye for a week.

"Shall we wake up then?" Eames asked. "Think of a cliff and we'll jump off."

"No." Arthur answered. "Let's stay." Eames smiled at his decision. In the dream world they could fuck all night and wake up to find they still had hours before the sun rose. They could go for hours, days even - all in the same night.

"Okay. Hop up." Eames said as he moved a hand to Arthur's hip.

"Not here." Arthur protested. Eames rolled his eyes.

"You just said-" Eames was thrown off balance when Arthur suddenly shoved him back. He tripped over something and landed on a soft mattress. He looked around and found the club they had met in was suddenly a bed room. Not his own and not Arthur's. But so obviously something Arthur constructed. It's simply sleek design - Eames noticed there wasn't even a door. Just a large bed, covered in black sheets. On either side were two mahogany night stands. On top of the one closest to him sat a lamp - providing the only light. The amber shade giving the room a warm golden glow. Either Arthur was too horny to think of more details or he had gone to sleep drunk. Since everything that was in the room had sharp focused edges Eames guessed it was the first option. "Come now, honey. Don't keep me waiting." he said as he flipped off his shoes and moved back on to the bed. Arthur slowly pulled off his jacket. He stepped to the side and put it on the back of a chair Eames had not noticed before.

"There's no rush." Arthur said as he eased on to the bed. Eames laid back into the pillows as Arthur settled on top of him. Eames couldn't help himself, his hands almost immediately went to Arthur's ass. Eames wondered for a moment if Arthur wore two sizes two small to make it look bigger. Not that he really needed pants to do that. His thoughts went flying when Arthur kissed him. If it could be called that. Arthur barely touched his lips - pulling away before Eames could slip his tongue into his mouth.

"Don't be a tease." Eames said as he leaned up for more.

"Oh, but you like it." Arthur replied before brushing their lips together again. "If I don't play hard to get - you don't get hard."

"Hm, that's true." Eames growled to himself as he rolled them over. He trapped Arthur under his weight and pinned his arms to the mattress. Arthur keened. He writhed against Eames and let out soft sighs when their erections rubbed together. Eames shot down and kissed him full in the mouth. Delving his tongue inside and devouring Arthur's moans. The noises he made sparked something inside Eames - enticing him like a mating call. He suddenly couldn't get enough. He pressed his hips down. His tongue moving ardently around Arthur's. Eames let go of his wrists in favor of gripping his shirt. Arthur turned his head away, ending the kiss.

"Not yet." He gasped as he grabbed Eames' wrists. He growled in frustration at Arthur - he should know by now that once they started, there was no stopping the locomotive that was Eames' libido. Arthur slid his hands up and cupped Eames' face. "Just kiss me." He said before he threaded his fingers through Eames' hair. The feel of Arthur's blunt nails scratching his scalp and the back of his neck sent a shudder through him. "Come on, kiss me." Arthur demanded. Eames leaned down and did what he was told. If Arthur wanted kisses - then kisses is what he would get.

Eames used every trick he had up his sleeve. Nibbling Arthur's lips. Sucking his tongue. Running his own along every inch of Arthur's mouth. He'd never tire of the sounds Arthur made. One particular yelp echoed in his head. Eames stopped for a second a looked around. "You're moaning in your sleep." He said when he realized the sound had come from outside their reality. Arthur just chuckled before he pulled Eames back down to him. Eames' eyes snapped open when Arthur suddenly shoved his hand down the front of his pants. Smirking to himself - he knew Arthur couldn't hold out for very long. Taking the cue he grabbed Arthur's shirt and ripped it open. Relishing that while in a dream he could rip apart his fancy clothes without getting scolded.

Getting Arthur out of his clothes proved to be a different task all together. Arthur was like wrestling with an octopus. As soon as Eames got one arm out of a sleeve he found the other was tangled in fabric, looped under his arm and gripping the back of his shirt. And then there was the distraction of the kiss and Arthur's thighs squeezing his sides. Eames wonder for a moment how he would ever get Arthur's pants undone. Their hips were flush against each other - if Arthur tightened his grip anymore they'd probably fuse together. And there was another problem - Eames didn't want to separate to actually do it. Having Arthur grind against him like that was heaven. When Eames turned his head to actually look at Arthur's hips writhe from side to side, Arthur bit his ear.

"Ohhh..." Eames practically purred. That was his achilles heel so to speak. A well placed nibble right where his lobe met the side of his face. If he wasn't hard before, he was now. Arthur continued down until he found he couldn't bend that far while on his back. With Eames distracted, Arthur easily flipped them back over. He pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and flung it across the room. He sat up and pulled his undershirt off as well. Gasping and chuckling when he immediately felt warm hands on his abdomen. They ran up his chest, over his nipples and down again before he could get the shirt over his head. He leaned down and kissed Eames before continuing down his body. Eames just leaned his head back and sighed as he was subjected to such sensual torture. Arthur was just so damn meticulous. And too precise for his own good. It's like he had a map of all of Eames' erogenous zones. His neck tendon. The right side of his collar bone. The hollow of his chest. Arthur teased his tongue along all these places as he took the time to carefully unbutton Eames' shirt. His fingers tickling and ghosting over sensitized skin. He jumped when Arthur thrust his tongue into his navel.

"Just making sure you're paying attention." Arthur said as he slid Eames' belt out of it's fastener. Eames was sure Arthur removed some hair with the speed at which he pulled his pants off. One second they were there and the next they were across the room. When Arthur straddle his hips he was also without any other clothing. Eames could feel his cock rubbing the crack of his smooth buttocks. Arthur leaned up, reaching for the nightstand drawer. Eames occupied himself by running his hands over as much skin as he could before Arthur moved back into place. When he pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer Eames decided he liked Arthur's little details. He didn't have many but the ones he did have were important.

It seemed like it took him forever to uncap the bottle and spread some on Eames' fingers. He wasted no time, spreading Arthur open and working his digits inside. Arthur was momentarily incapacitated by the intrusion. That sweet burn of being stretched open. He squeezed the bottle in his hand so tight that some of it poured out over his fist. Eames watched Arthur unravel as he pressed his fingers deeper. Wondering momentarily how long it had been since he'd taken Arthur. A few weeks at least - they had been playing dreamland-dress up and Eames had been distracted with played with his fake vaginas and tits to notice his lover needed to be satisfied in a different way.

"Ah..." Eames sighed when Arthur wiped his hand off on his cock. "Ready?" he asked as he withdrew his fingers.

"And willing." Arthur answered as he lifted up on to his knees. He looked back as he gripped Eames and guided him in. Eames just held on to his hips. Seeing stars when their flesh connected. His toes curled as he was engulfed by Arthur's tight orifice. He looked at Arthur when he let out one his mating calls - a high pitched moan that sounded like he was trying to sing. Eames wanted more. He wanted an entire song of moaning, screaming and pleading. He pressed Arthur down and pushed his hips up. "Ah...OH! Fuck!" Arthur cried out as Eames seated inside him in one swift movement. He didn't give Arthur time to adjust, Eames knew he didn't need it. Or want it. Arthur told him more than once how he liked that first initial shot of pain and how it ebbed out and turned into pleasure as they continued. So Eames trust into him hard. He watched Arthur's face as his brow knit together as the familiar ache radiated through him. "Fuck yes!" he moaned as he rested his hands on Eames chest.

Already the sting was melding into tingles. Like a million tiny, flaming rain drops all over his skin. He pushed back into Eames' next thrust and raking his nails down his chest from the sensation it sent through him. Eames grunted as Arthur rode him. Fueled by all his gasps and yelps as he hit the right spots inside. Arthur nearly collapsed on top of him, his arm giving out from the millions of little prickles running through his nerves. With him closer Eames stole a kiss. It made Arthur cling to him. His thighs locking against his sides and his arms going around his neck. Eames took the opportunity to flip them over. Planting Arthur on his back. Eames gripped the mattress and dug in deeper. Arthur convulsed around him - an involuntary reaction to Eames cock jabbing right into his prostate. The room shook for a second or two. And Arthur's scream echoed in Eames' ears. A sign that Arthur's body in the waking world was really feeling the effects of his dream. Eames was determined to give him the most powerful wet dream of his life.

Arthur felt like he was losing his mind. So many sensations colliding together. Waging war under his skin. The room shook every time Eames thrust into him. His ardent movement rocking Arthur to his very core. So intense he couldn't think of anything other than the feel of Eames sliding in - stretching him open over and over - striking that bundle of nerves that sent tidal waves of pleasure washing over him. He looked up and his gaze locked with Eames' - blue eyes standing out even in the dim, color riche light. It made his heart stop for a moment. The few seconds they looked at each other seemed to drag on for hours. It sent a jolt through them both. Eames bucked almost violently. He shot down and kissed Arthur. Pressing him into the mattress, stealing his breath away only to have his taken in return when Arthur arched into him. He let out a choked groan when his erection brushed against Eames' stomach.

"Don't...Oh, God." Arthur moaned and tried to protest when Eames enveloped his cock in his hand. A few pumps of his fist had Arthur twisting in the sheets. He spread his legs wider so Eames could go deeper. "Harder..." and harder. The bed thudding against the wall - moving out of place so much that it knocked against the nightstand and tipped the lamp over. Eames could tell Arthur was close - the dream was starting to disintegrate around the edges. He just needed one more little nudge to be pushed over.

"Arthur..." Eames growled into his ear. He leaned into Eames' face - reveling in the feel of his warm breath on his sensitive ears. Eames nibbled at the tip and shoved his tongue inside - making Arthur hunch his shoulders. "Arthur...you're so tight and hot around me. I can feel...ugh ohhhh every taunt, little muscle along my-"

"Eames!" The dream suddenly shattered around them and Eames found himself staring at the ceiling of his room. His abdomen tightening as he ejaculated on his stomach. Arthur's last scream still echoing in his ears. He looked over when the weight on the bed next to him shifted. "Oh yes..." Arthur sighed as he arched up. He gripped the mattress as he rode out the last of his orgasm. He then went boneless on the bed. He turned his head and looked at Eames with the laziest of smiles on his face. He could hear the hiss of the PASIV slow to a halt as he took the I.V. out of his arm.

"That was one hell of a kick." Eames said as he retrieved some tissues from his night stand. He handed Arthur some as well before cleaning himself up. "I take it back."

"Hm? Take what back?" Arthur asked as he glanced at him.

"You've got loads of imagination. Coming up with a kick like that. Pure genius, love."


End file.
